hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Malama Ka Aina (episode)
Malama Ka Aina (Respect The Land) is the 3rd episode of Season 1 in the remake of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 discovers a link between Samoan mobsters and a mainland gang that wrecks chaos during a football game while Danny fights his ex-wife for custody of their daughter who was at the game when the shooting broke out. Plot Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua are attending a football game featuring members from Steve and Chin's old school: Kukui High School. They also meet Detective Danny Williams's young daughter, Grace Williams. However while getting food for Grace, Danny spots two gang members and after getting an elderly woman to look after his daughter, contacts Steve to inform him of what's going on. After getting the call, Steve and Chin prepare to head to the field while Kono is dispatched to phone the rest of the Honolulu Police Department. Steve and Danny dispatch the gangbangers while Chin chases but is left stunned after realizing that it's his cousin, Sid, who takes advantage of Chin's shock to flee. A while later, members of the Honolulu Police Department have arrived to process the scene while the deceased are being taken to the morgue and those who survived the shooting are being brought to the hospital for further medical treatment. Chin returns and tells the others that he lost the gangbanger he was chasing. Danny argues with his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, about what happened at the game, with Rachel claiming that "violence follows him". Chin goes to talk to Sid's wife and daughter about his whereabouts. While examining the remains of the gangbangers, Steve, Danny, and Kono realize that the dead were members of the Triad and Samoan gangs based on Hawaii. They even discover that one of the football players, Junior Satele, is the nephew of Mana Sapolu, the deceased Samoan member. After taking away a gun that Junior was given, they interrogate him about the whereabouts of the guy who shot his uncle. After receiving information from Junior, Steve lets him go home, much to Danny's dismay who wanted to arrest him for having a gun that he could've used. Steve explains that he wants to prove to Junior that there is someone willing to arrest the guy who killed a member of his family. And he does by successfully capturing the said killer. Meanwhile, Chin finds Sid at a hotel, and tries to convince him to come to his office. Sid refuses to listen, and turns down the offer, forcing Chin to bring in Sid in handcuffs. Steve and Danny soon meet Sid who Chin and Kono reveal is their cousin. Sid also reveals that he's not a gangbanger, but an undercover cop. Sid will tell Steve and Danny everything but he refuses to talk to Chin, considering how Chin is regarded as an outcast and a thief by most of his family and the Honolulu Police Department. After getting some information from Joey, a gun seller who uses a pizzeria as a front, which Steve and Danny achieve by throwing Joey into a cage with some sharks although the sharks are Galapagos Sharks, which aren't carnivorous, the two learn that Frankie Salvo, a crime boss that Danny knew back in New Jersey, was coming over to Hawaii to create an underground gambling system. Later, in the briefing room, Danny reveals to his colleagues that if Salvo cuts out the Triads out of this meeting, then it won't be long before a full-blown gang war erupts in Hawaii. Kono brings Sid into their mission, but has trouble with convincing Sid to trust Chin. With Sid's help, the team manage to get into the meeting although Sid is later captured and beaten by Salvo and his men. Steve and Danny along with Kono dispatch Salvo's henchmen while Chin shoots and kills Salvo, saving Sid's life while also solving the case and preventing a potentially devastating gang war from erupting. As this goes on, Danny's ex-wife launches a case due to the fact that Grace was present when the gunfight broke out, forcing Danny to fight. However, Danny's ex eventually drops the case. A while later, at the Team's Headquarters, they're watching footage of a high school football game from Steve's school days and they eventually decide to name themselves "Hawaii Five-0", taking the 5-0 from Steve's high school jersey which had "50" on it. Quotes Danny Williams: You weren't held when you were a baby, were you? Steve mcGarrett: It's called tough love, partner. Danny Williams: Ah. Steve mcGarrett: Oh, and by the way, I was held. Okay? I have photos if you want proof. Danny Williams: Photoshop. Steve mcGarrett: Sorry, you say something? Danny Williams: No. Man: Vaveni and soda, please. Danny Williams: What do I look like? Try one of the ladies holding drinks! Yeah, good idea, right? How come I look like a waiter and you look like James Bond? Steve McGarrett: He doesn't know what he's talking about. Danny Williams: Clearly. (After putting Joey in a shark cage) Danny Williams: Hey! Hey! Ahem, let me ask you a question. Are you literally insane? Steve McGarrett: Oh, relax, it's a cage for tourists. They're harmless Galapagos sharks. They're not mat-eaters. Steve McGarrett: Maybe you are not as alone around here as you think, Danno. Danny Williams: I just got one question. What's a quarterback doing with the number 50? Steve mcGarrett: No, it's Five-0. Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve mcGarrett: No, it's not 50, it's Five-0. It's what my dad used to call our family because we weren't native Hawaiians, so he nicknamed us Five-0's after the 50th state in the union. I don't know, it was his way of making us feel like we belonged someplace, I guess. Danny Williams: Hmm. Kono Kalakaua: I like that. Five-0. Notes * Steve shows off his mad chemistry skills using iodine to show that weapons were in pizza boxes. * Introduction of the idea of fruit and pizza together * Steve told Sid his fake name was 'Edwards' Possibly due to Stan Edwards, Rachel's new rich husband. *This is one of the very few where Danny is seen driving the Camaro, with Steve in the passenger's seat. *The previously unnamed Governor's State Task Force is officially named Hawaii Five-0. * Steve football jersey number was 50 as in 'Five OH' after a sentimental saying his father used to tell him. Deaths Death Count * Danny Williams killed 3 people. * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people. * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person. |} Other Cast References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)